


[VID] All the Rowboats

by JetpackMonkey



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Fate, Italian Mafia, Organized Crime, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past." - F. Scott Fitzgerald</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] All the Rowboats

**Author's Note:**

> For Crowie, Festivids 2012.

**Song:** All the Rowboats by Regina Spektor  
 **Fandom:** The Godfather 1  & 2  
 **Length:** 02:31

Password: **iknowitwasyou**

[gf-atr](http://vimeo.com/58219362) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and download links at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/461122.html).


End file.
